A Frozen Heart (Elsa's story)
by TahirahSanura
Summary: This is the Frozen movie put into Elsa's POV. It is M rated because of what I am adding into the story (You will understand once you read it). There will be no love interest in this. Please Rate and Review. Warning: It might be triggering (I felt like crying and I'm writing it!). I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FROZEN CHARACTERS!
1. Fear Is Your Enemy

"Elsa!" I heard someone say softly as they jumped on me. "Wake up!" I heard more clearly as the bounced as the shook me. As I registered the voice to be Anna's a small smile spread across my face. "Anna, go back to sleep," I mumbled as I snuggled back onto the pillow.  
>"I just can't," I heard her say as she flopped on top of me, making me groan from the weight. "The sky's awake! So I'm awake! So we have to play!" Anna exaggerated, making me smile at her childish behaviour. I may only be two years old then she but she was a lot more childish then I was.<p>

"Go play by yourself!" I told her as I pushed her off my bed. I heard a satisfying thud and released a small sigh before curling back into the blankets. I had nearly gotten back to sleep when I felt Anna move. "Do you want to build a snowman?" A small grin came onto my face as I jumped out of the bed. "Be quiet," I whisper to her as she dragged me out of our room and down the hallways.  
>"Come on," Anna repeated over and over, no matter how many times I tried to hush her. We pushed open the doors to the ballroom, Anna running to the middle of the room as I closed the door behind me.<br>Anna came over to me and dragged me to the middle, swinging my hands around. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna giggled loudly as she bounced on the spot. I motioned for Anna to come closer as I made little snowflakes dance around my hands. "Are you ready?" I asked her expectedly. Anna nodded franticly in response. Lifting my hands up, I let the little ball of snowflakes into the air, Anna watching in amazement as they fell from every inch of the room.

"This is amazing!" She had exclaimed as she jumped from foot to foot as she tried to catch the falling flakes of snow. I grabbed Anna's arm softly and stilled her. "Watch this," I exclaimed, pulling up my nightgown and stepped on a fallen flake, making the whole floor of the room turn to ice. I let go of Anna and let her slide around for a bit, but she kept falling over because of her clumsy feet.

After the snow started to build up I made a snowman for Anna and named him Olaf that liked warm hugs. Olaf, Anna and I skated around the room with using my powers and Anna and I slid down a slope I had made together. "Catch me!" Anna yelled out to me as she jumped. I quickly made a ledge for her to land on but she was going too fast for me to keep up.  
>"Wait! Slow down!" I yelled, worried about what will happen. Anna wasn't listening and continued to go higher and faster. I stepped forward but I lost my footing and slipped as Anna jumped again. "Anna!" I yelled to her as I tried to make another ledge, missing completely and hitting Anna's head.<p>

"Anna!" I ran to her and hugged her tightly. I saw a strip of Anna's hair turn to a blonde, the same colour of my own hair. I felt the warmth leave Anna's body as I hugged her tighter. "Mama! Papa!" I yelled out, choking on my sobs. I felt my power grow and start to freeze the floor, expanding to roof.

Hearing bashing on the door I tightened my grip on Anna, hearing the door open and my mother gasp. "Elsa! What have you done?" I heard papa say, looking at Anna with sadness. "It was an accident," I cried, holding Anna tighter to me. I could hear papa's voice but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Mama took Anna away from me and Papa took my hand, taking me to the library.  
>Papa searched through the books that Anna and I weren't allowed to touch because they were so old.<p>

As Papa flipped through one of the books quickly, he hadn't of noticed that something had fallen onto the floor. I reached out and picked up the piece of paper gently, noticing that it was quite old. "Papa? Is this it?" I asked him softly, keeping my head down, fearing the look he will give me.  
>The King of Arendelle was known for his kindness but there was more than kindness inside of him. Papa took the paper from my hands and ruffled my hair as he walked past. I looked up to Mama who was holding Anna tightly to her chest. After a small shake of the head Mama walked after Papa, leaving me to follow slowly behind them. Papa had already gotten the horses and helped Mama and Anna onto a horse. "Hurry Elsa," he called, looking at Anna with worried eyes.<br>Rushing over to Papa he lifted himself onto the horse before picking me up also. Mama and Papa shared a look and we were off into the night. Looking towards the feet of the horse, I noticed that ice was forming behind us.

Papa finally slowed the horse at a clearing after galloping through the woods. Papa leaped off the horse and helped me down before helping Mama down while she held Anna. Mama looked up at Papa sadly, her eyes pleading for help. "She's ice cold," Mama whispered, gripping Anna closer to her body. Papa took both Mama's and my hand and walked into the clearing. "Please! Help! It's my daughter!" Papa called out, his voice breaking slightly. Hearing a strange noise I looked behind me and gripped onto Mama's dress.  
>Quite suddenly the rocks had surrounded them and transformed into trolls. "The King!" Was heard all around us before the trolls had moved out of the way as another one rolled towards us. The rock transformed to look like one of the oldest troll she had seen so far. "Your Majesty," the troll said with a bow. The troll reached out for my hand and flipped it over, still looking at Papa. "Born with the powers or cursed?" I looked up to papa as he went to respond but stuttered. "B-Born, a-and getting stronger," he replied quickly, looking towards Mama. Mama kneeled beside me and held Anna out.<br>The troll let go of my hand and touched Anna's head. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart, the heart isn't as easily changed," he said softly, looking towards me quickly. "But the head can be persuaded," he looked back too Mama as he shrugged his shoulders. "I suggest that we remove all magic, even memories of magic," he told us as he started to change Anna's memories. "But do not worry. I will leave the fun," smiling towards us he put back Anna's new memories.

I looked towards Anna sadly, holding onto her hand. "So she won't know I have powers?" I asked the troll softly, a bit sad that I will never be able to show Anna my magic again. Papa gripped my shoulder softly and sighed. "It's for the best," he told me gently, looking at me with sad eyes. "Elsa. Listen to me," the elderly troll called, bring up an image of an older version of me. "Your powers will only grow," he said softly, but the image had started to deform. "There is great beauty in it but there is also great danger," he warned, the image turning pink. "You must learn to control it, fear will be your enemy," he told me, the pink in the image consuming the older version of me.  
>Gasping softly I turned towards Papa as he hugged me. "No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure. But until then, lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff, we will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna," he told the troll. With that Papa picked me up and thanked the trolls before returning to the castle.<p>

Once returning to the castle Mama and Papa had already commanded the staff to move all of my things from Anna's and my room to a separate bedroom. In the next week Papa had already fired most of the staff except for a few chefs and cleaners, and I had already excluded Anna from my life. I stayed in my room and ignored Anna, I didn't dine with the family anymore either. Papa always said to me that it was for the best.  
>I tried to play with Anna but the staff always found us and took me away from her, until I finally learned to ignore her, no matter what I wanted or felt.<p>

**I had to protect her.**


	2. Why?

They were dead. "Why did they have to go?! They were supposed to be here! To help Anna! I can't do it by myself!" I screamed to myself, throwing all my pretty things astray, not caring if they broke or not. It didn't matter anymore. Collapsing against the door in exhaustion, I started to feel ice surround the room as my feelings went out of hand. "No. Don't feel. Conceal," I mumbled to myself, letting the tears flow freely now. I couldn't control it.  
><strong>I needed to control it.<strong>

***Flashback***

It was finally winter! Giggling to myself I ran to the window to look out at the snow, trying to get a closer look. I started to feel a coldness on my hands and looked down, gasping as I saw ice on the window. "Papa!" I yelled as I shook in shock. 'I thought I had it under control? Why isn't it in control?!' I thought inside my mind, only making the ice start to surround the window and now the walls. Papa ran through the door suddenly and gasped in surprise. "Elsa? Sweetie what's wrong?" Papa asked gently, looking at the walls and window.  
>"I-I don't know," I cried, wanting the magic to go away. "Why was I born like this?! I hate it!" I yelled, gripping my hair in frustration. I felt a larger, warmer hand start to remove my own from my hair. "It's going to be fine Elsa," Papa said gently, a warm smile on his face. Slowly I started to calm down, my breathing returning to normal. "I will get you a pair of gloves to wear. That will help with the magic," he told me gently, his warm smile never leaving his face. "Yes Papa," I replied quietly, trying to compose myself.<br>**To the standard of how a princess should act.**

***Present***

With a shaky breath I tried to compose myself. Trying to walk across the room on dead feet I tried to get to my mirror. With one last breathe I looked up, gasping at the reflection. My hair was a mess, not in the neat bun I had put in this morning. My eyes had turned pink from the crying and my nose and cheeks were also pink. 'This is not how a future queen should look or act.' I told myself as I reached for my brush. Taking off my gloves I remember how Papa always bought me new ones from his trips.

***Flashback***

"See Elsa? Conceal," he told me as he held my gloved covered hands. "Don't feel," I replied to him, looking into Papa's eyes. "Don't let it show," we said together, smiling softly at each other. Papa kissed the top of my head and let go of my hands, leaving the study quickly. Slowly I walked back towards my room, wishing I could control my powers better. Once I had opened my door I heard Anna giggling in the middle of the hall. Giving her one pained look I closed the door behind me, collapsing against the door and began to cry.

***Present***

I had already brushed my hair back into its neat bun as I began to cry again, this time for my dear loving sister. I didn't want to force her out of my life. I didn't mean to do that, but that was the only way to protect her. I didn't mean to hit her all those years ago.  
><strong>Why was I born with this curse?<strong>

***Flashback***

"You need to calm down," Father said calmly, reaching out to touch me. "No! I-I don't want to hurt you," I mumbled, starting to cry again from the pain. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I wanted everyone to be safe. Safe from the curse I was born with. Mother and Father left my room with heavy shoulders. "Tell the blacksmith it's time," I heard Father say. "We can't! Not yet!" Mother said frantically, I could already hear mother's tears. "There's nothing left that we can do," Father sighed, hearing two pair of footsteps go in opposite direction.  
>After that day Mother and Father were not as close as they used to be. Mother mostly read in the library as Father busied himself with work.<br>**It was all my fault.**

***Present***

By now I had finished concealing the blotchiness of a mess my face was, holding in the tears by a choke. "Conceal. Don't feel," I told myself strictly. I was ready for the funeral. Today was the day that Mother and Father will be remembered by. Their funeral.  
>I walked towards the door but I couldn't open it. I couldn't hold it in. It was too overpowering. The tears flowed down my face, ruining all hope of my concealment. My magic started to freeze the room, not that I felt the coldness of it. I was locked in my room by my own curse. Collapsing to the floor I chocked back the sobs, trying miserably to hold in the cries of pain.<p>

A half hour passed before I stopped sobbing, my throat raw and my eyes stinging. Anna was alone again. I just want to protect her. I don't want to hurt her again. Hugging my knees to my chest, I heard footsteps down the halls. They grew louder and louder before I heard a few knocks at my door. "Elsa?" Looking up in surprise, I gasped silently. How was that Anna's knock? She always knocked with energy. "Please Elsa. I know you're in there," I heard her say softly, her voice betraying her sadness. "People have been asking where you have been," Anna said softly, sitting against the door. 'Don't do that Anna. You will be frozen,' I tried to tell her. "They say have courage. I am trying to, but we only have each other," she mumbled, it was so hard to not burst into tears once again. "I'm right out here for you. Please just let me in," I heard her say gently, her voice showing her love in what she had said.  
>Resting my head against my knees I felt my body begin to shake, the tears never escaping my heart. 'Why?' I asked myself. 'Why do I get the sister I don't deserve?' I cried in my head. "We only have each other. What are we going to do?" Anna asked me, but I couldn't reply. Not with what I had done to her. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She cried softly, repeating those same words that she had asked for many years.<br>I felt the ice beneath me harden, finalizing its decision on freezing. My emotions finally broke through and I began to cry again, the kind of sobbing that you choked on and kept coughing.

Anna had fallen asleep at my door, it had been years since she had done this. Opening the door slowly, I caught Anna's shoulder so she wouldn't fall. Lifting Anna's arm around my shoulder I picked her up, grunting from the weight. Anna didn't weigh much but I couldn't carry her as a dead weight. I put Anna in her bed and asked one of the housemaids to start the fire in her room before retreating to my own. Falling onto the bed I sighed in exhaustion.

**I'm sorry Anna.**


	3. It's Time

**I am so sorry for this being so long for the new chapter! And I'm also sorry it's not as many words as the others but I just started school again and I'm kind of slam dunked with school OTL  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**('Vegard' means Protection in Norwegian. Elsa is now 21 and Anna is 18.)**

Today was the day. I am of age and it is now my turn to sit upon the throne, but the gates will be open. I awoke earlier than normal just so I could practice holding objects, but every time I imagined standing there in front of all the people the objects froze. After an hour of practicing one of the butlers knocked on my door to tell me breakfast was ready. Putting on my gloves quickly and straightening myself up and I opened the door, giving out a loud sigh.  
>"Do the gates have to be open?" I asked him quietly, trying to keep the worry out of my voice but my eyes had betrayed me. "I'm sorry your majesty but yes," Vegard replied, his face showing no emotion except for his eyes. They showed the sadness inside. "You'll be fine Elsa," Vegard said with a smile, adding a remembrance tone to my father's old words. With a nod I walked down the hall and towards the room where I would show everyone my face.<p>

"Tell the guards to open the gates," I told my handmaidens, opening the glass doors that lead to the balcony. "Conceal. Don't feel," I told myself once more as the people of Arendelle and guests flooded the courtyard. Once the courtyard was full of people I cleared my throat and held up my head high. "People and guests of Arendelle. Thank you all for coming for the celebration of my coronation. Please come inside as it will begin shortly," I told the people, using the voice that I was trained to use as queen, hiding the nerves down in my heart.  
>At once people rushed through the palace doors, most likely wanting to get seats in the chapel. Looking over the people I could notice how people stared in wonder, especially towards me. Shifting slightly I turned and walked back through the glass doors, keeping them open for the warm summer air.<br>Walking down the halls I noticed how much brighter it was and how beautiful Arendelle was. "Your Majesty! We cannot locate Princess Anna!" I heard Vegard call as he appeared in front of me. Sighing softly I shook my head softly. "I'm sure she will come back once the bells sound," I sighed, looking out one of the large windows. "Let her enjoy the sight, she might never be able to again," I said sadly, hearing the bells sound above us. "Let us continue with today, with or without my sister," I told Vegard as I hurriedly walked the halls, hoping to get to the chapel quickly.

Once I had arrived at the staircase all I could see in my vision was colour. Women from all around had the most extravagant dress they owned, or had bought for the occasion. Standing there I felt plain and boring. "May everyone please come through to the chapel room!" I heard one of the workers yell over the noise, my mind fuzzy of who it was. People rushed towards the chapel doors, wanting to get seats up front. Once most had seated and quietened I was ushered quickly to begin the ceremony.  
>Walking down the aisle was harder than I had thought. Everyone was staring towards me, even my dear sister Anna. She had grown to be a beautiful young woman, even though she still had a childish vibe around her. It was so hard not to blank out during the ceremony but all I could feel was the eyes of my people and people from other countries, as if they could burn a whole through me. When it was time I went to pick up the sceptre and orb but the archbishop stopped me, telling me to take off the gloves.<br>Slowly I pulled them off, my hands shaking from the fear. 'Conceal. Don't feel.' I told myself, setting the gloves upon the cushion shakily. Picking up the orb and sceptre I turned to face everyone, trying to hold in the fear. Moving my eyes down I noticed ice starting to form around the orb and the middle of the sceptre. Quickly I turned back around and put them back on the cushion, sliding my gloves on as fast as possible. Looking back at the people I gave a warm smile, glad it was all over.

**I'm not ready to rule.**


	4. SORRY!

Guys! I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long! Schools just started again and it's been super busy! I also have writers block because most of the movie is in Anna's POV but I'm getting there! I promise to finish chapter four, five and start on six! Love TahirahSanura xoxo


	5. I Failed Once Again

**Chapter Four**

**(I believe that the man that lead Anna next to Elsa and help escorting Han's and the Duke is her Governor General, her right hand man)**

Anna had just ran into the ceremony room when I had stood in front of the throne. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Anna wave to the guests, a shy smile on her face, which disappeared when my Governor General lead her towards me. "Here? Are you sure? Uh okay?" I heard Anna say softly, only enough for us to hear. Anna shifted over some more and coughed.  
>Sucking in a breath I turn to face her, a small smile tugging on my lips. "Hi," I whisper, making Anna jump in shock. "Hi? Hi me?" Anna gasped, surprised I had even talked to her. Smiling at her softly I looked at her, she looked so beautiful. "You look beautiful," the words had left my mouth before I could comprehend what I had said. "Oh! Thank you! You look beautifuller. Well, not fuller, you don't look fuller," I heard Anna ramble. Letting out a small giggle I turned back towards her.<br>"Thank you," I couldn't contain the happiness in my words. Turning back towards the party I felt butterflies in my stomach, there are so many people. "So this is what a party looks like," I said mainly to myself but I was sure Anna heard me. "It's warmer than I thought," Anna replied, a childish giggle in her voice. 'She thinks she warm?!' I yelled in my head. "And what is that _amazing_ smell?" Anna and I had sniffed the air and looked at each other. "Chocolate," we moaned, laughing at each other's faces.

I looked ahead steadily, glad my sister was next to me once again. "The Duke of Weaseltown," I heard the Governor General call to me. "Weselton! Weselton your Majesty," the short man had said. "I thought that being your first partner in trade, I would offer you your first dance as Queen," he said extravagantly, doing some unknown dancing style. I looked at Anna and tried to hold in my laughter as he had bowed and his toupee fell. "Thank you, but I don't dance," I replied softly, a small and polite smile on my face. "But my sister does," I smiled to her as she tried to back out of dancing with him.  
>Giving a small wave I whispered sorry, trying to hide my laughter. After the Duke had finished dancing with Anna she had walked back towards me, puffing as she stopped next to me. "You okay?" I asked worriedly, hoping she was alright. "Yeah. Who knew a man could dance in heels?" She winced as she fixed her shoes. "But I've never been better," Anna laughed softly, looking at me with hope. "I wish we could do this all the time," offering hope in her voice. Smiling warmly I looked at Anna happily. "Me too," I murmured, but it can't be. <strong>'Remember last time? Everyone will find out and everyone will want to kill you.'<strong> I heard my inner voice remind me, sadness filling my eyes. "But it can't," I told Anna, turning away from her to hide the tears. "But why? Please El-" Anna called before I cut her off. "**It just can't**!" I exclaimed, gripping my hands into fists.  
>'<strong>Conceal. Don't feel,<strong>' I reminded myself inwardly. I distantly heard Anna walk away, muttering about something as she left.  
>'<strong>I'm sorry Anna. Please come back. I want to build a snowman with you. I want us to be fixed,<strong>' I called out, but the words never left my thoughts. "Your Majesty?" I faintly heard over my thoughts, looking up to see Vegard concerning himself over me.  
>"Oh! Sorry Vegard. Is something the matter?" I questioned, gripping my hands tightly together, trying to control the shaking. "Your sister is missing. With a man," Vegard warned. Looking around the ballroom frantically I saw no ginger hair anywhere. "Please find her, Vegard. Make sure she is safe. Please," I beg him softly, standing taller, my head held high so no guests would worry. Vegard nodded slightly and walked towards the guards at the walls, whispering into their ears.<p>

***Time skip***

Hours had past when Anna had finally come back to me, but an unexpected turn of events, she was clinging onto a mans arm. "We would like your blessing to get married!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, talking franticly to the man beside her.  
>"Wait! Anna! Slow down!" I tried to tell her, but she just continued to babble. "No ones brothers are coming and no one is getting married," I told her sternly. I couldn't risk this, especially to someone she had just met. "Wait. What?" Anna questioned, shock filling her voice. "Can we speak? <strong>Alone<strong>?" I asked her gently, fear constricting my voice from full sound.  
>"No. What you have to say, you can say to both of us," Anna replied stubbornly, her eyes showing the confusion she was feeling.<br>"**Fine. You can't marry a person you just met,**" I reply, trying not to let her know I was starting to break. "You can if it's true love!" Anna called back, breaking slightly as she hid herself from me. Wincing slightly I sigh at her stubbornness. "Anna, what do you know about true love?" I ask her questionably, not trusting her sense of judgement. Anna looked furious at that point, her cheeks flushing red from my comment.  
>"More than you! All you know what to do is lock people out!" She said heatedly, her words stabbing my through my heart. Looking towards Anna, I wanted to cry. We had been so close, why did I have to be cursed?<br>"You asked for my blessing but my answer is no," I said gently, walking away from Anna and this 'Fiancé' of hers. "The party is over. **Close the gates**," I told a guard sternly, walking past shocked guests. Anna reached out and tried to grab my hand, but she had pulled my glove off instead. "Give me my glove!" I exclaimed scared. Reaching for my glove with my gloved hand, trying to keep my exposed hand in a fist. "No! What are you so afraid of?" Anna called after me as I walked away from her. I had to get out of here, I couldn't let them know! "Go away, Anna," I mumbled like a frightened child, exactly like a child. "Why do you lock us out? Why do you keep us all out?" Anna yelled over the silence. "**I said enough!**" I yelled at her, throwing my hand to the floor in anger.  
>What I hadn't of realised was I used my exposed hand, making icicles form in a half circle around me. '<strong>No! This can't be! I tried to hide it!'<strong> I yelled frantically in my thoughts. Walking backwards, I watched everyone's reactions. Some were scared, others shocked, but most of all they all backed away from me.  
>I couldn't hear anything except my own frantic breath, not even my sister calling for me. '<strong>I failed them! The one rule!<strong>' I couldn't do this. I had finally hit the door softly, franticly looking for the doorknob. I gripped it tightly in my gloved hand and ran.  
>I have to run! I have nowhere to go! I ran outside of the doors, only to be surrounded by my people. Pushing past them I kept getting stopped though. One woman had asked me something, but I feared for the child she held in her arms that reach for me. '<strong>No! Go away! Leave me alone!<strong>' I tried to yell, but my voice was caught.

I walked away from the woman, only to hit a fountain, feeling coldness drift over my hand to the fountain. Hearing everyone gasp, squeal, and even yelling, I sobbed. I tried to stop this! I tried to be a good girl and control it! Hearing my sister call for me, I began my running, this time everyone avoided me. Finally I had gotten to the fjord. Hearing Anna's footsteps coming closer, I stepped backwards, feeling the water beneath my feet freeze.  
>Gasping softly I noticed the small patch of my powers freezing the fjord. '<strong>It's now or never<strong>' I told myself as I ran across the fjord, hoping no one could catch me.

**I failed them once again.**


End file.
